gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The EITC Comedy Series Week: 3
Hello, one and all! I William Brawlmartin proudly present...... The EITC Comedy Series Week: 3! First off, Lets all Congratulate each other on a Happy New Year! We Hope you had an AWESOME New year and that this year will be better! We hope you enjoy This new year Special Comedy Week 3! Now time for the laughs and enjoyment this year will join bring us! Now Lets start off with the First New year laugh, Aye! Enjoy! ' ' ''Story'' ''- Boots Walking and Clattering across the deck -'' Grooves: "Alright men, Prepare to Land on Port Royal!" Norrington: "This New Year Celebration Better will be better than the Christmas Tavern Party......Im Tired of being Humliated in public after well..." Grooves: "Underwear being tossed at your face and almost being killed as well your boss going all natural.. no promises" Norrington: "Our Boss!" Grooves: " Ah Yes, But dont forget that it was your falt that you brought the rum for him to drink and get drunk." Norrington: "Thanks Grooves that makes me feel so much better now." Grooves:"I wasnt Trying to make you feel good though it was a proper insult." Norrington:" Thanks." Grooves:" It seems you like beig Insulted... I SHOULD DO IT MORE OFTEN!" ( said Grooves with a Sarcastic Joy ) Norrington:"You are a cannon that just wont stop fireing aye?" Grooves:"I Perfer Kraken, i like to eat you instead its easier." Norrington:"That must mean you Fail at shooting a Cannon." Grooves: "Shut up! I only fire when i know when im goin to hit!" Norrington:"Like that time when you sunk our own fleet?" Grooves:"Dont go there." - Becket walks up to both men - Beckett:"Enough Chattering Love Birds we need to get a move on with the Celebration" Norrington: "Sure ill be sure to not bring the Rum." Beckett:" That Reminds me Were are Those Discharg Papers at, Hmmm....." Norrington:"ILL Shut up now." Beckett:" Ah! There they are. Oh God there in my cabin, my wife is in there. Grooves:"So?" Beckett:"Shes The Devil!" Grooves:"How So?" Beckett:"You dont wana know." Bckett:"I was Forced to bring her....." Beckett:"Just Kidding shes an angel. I Love her. " Norrington:"Who is your wife you never mentoned her?" Beckett:"Because um.... i wanted to keep it quiet." Norrington:"WHO IS SHE?" Beckett:"You know i dont have to really tell you." Norrington:"Please My Lord.... Sir... Tell me... i wish to know" Beckett:"Fine her name is............... Elizabeth Swan." Norrington:"WHAT YOU MARRIED MY LOVE INTREST! I WAS PLANNING TO PURPOSE TO HER IN THE FORT TODAY!" Beckett:"Okay OKAY! Here does this make things better? - Norrington waits for Beckett to answer - Beckett:"We had Kids" Norrington:" WHAT?" - Norrington turns to Grooves - Norrington"Shoot me!" Grooves:"OKAY!" - Grooves gets out gun and points at leg - - POW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - - James body IMMIDIATLY falls over and SLAMS the deck - Norrington:"OW BLOODY HELL!" - Grooves Brursts out laughing as well beckett - Norrington:"WHAT THE HECK I DIDNT WANT YOU TO SHOOT ME! - Norrington Holds his leg and holds back his tears - Norrington"OW! That HURTS!" Grooves:"Then what would you want me ave to do??!?!?!" Norrington:" NOTHING!!!!!!! I WAS BEING MELODRAMATIC! 'Grooves:" Oh" Sorry" ' Norrington:" SORRY DONT COVER IT! " Grooves:" Here drink this potion it will hela you for the last 10 seconds" - Hands potion to Norrington - - James Norrington Drinks it - Beckett:" Better?" Norrington:" Yes" " GROOVES dont you EVER do that again! Grooves:"Aye!" - Grooves Holds back his luaghter and trys to resist but fails and lets out a little giggle - Norrington:" School girl..... " Beckett:" Well i have to go help the men prare for unloading the cargo." " UPTO IT LADYS! " - Becket walks away - Groves: "Well you just got Creamed." Norrington:" Which you must eat because of that weight your gaining here i woul............. Grooves:" Thats Enough now." Norrington:"Fine" Grooves: "Look were Finally Landing!" - Ship ports and the men on the ship start to unload there cargo and take there first steps on lnd - - Norrington Grabs some Cargo and finds a spot to rest it at and catches up with Grooves - Norrington:"Ah, Finally 3 Weeks at Sea from England to here, im just lucky i didnt get Seasick." Grooves:" You Jst wont Shut up or can keep away from me more than a minute can you? I was Tortured on that ship im just finally glad im on land so that way i can get a gun, shoot you in the head, run, and get away with it. And Then Blame it on Redbeard over there." Samuel Redbeard:"What?" Grooves:" Nothing." - Both men keep walking to the fort - Norrington:" I Wonder whats goin to be apart of this New Year Celebration." Grooves:" Well i heard that there is going to be fireworks, come to think about it i might just have the pleasure of myself to straping you to one. Norrington:" Any thing else?" Grooves:" Food, Tea, Turtle Races. Norrington: "Turtle Races?" Grooves: Yes well, There is going to be races, but your so slow it would be like a Turtle Race, except that everyone is the heir. Norrington:"Thats Nice." Grooves: "I also Heard there will be plays." Norrington:"Really, I Would like to join!" Grooves:"No Stupid Navy Commanders Alloud to join." Norrington:"I Hate you." Grooves:" So does everyone else." Norrington: "NO! Not True! Redbeard Likes Me." - Redbeard walks by - Samuel Redbeard:" No i dont, i Actually Hate you" Norrington:" See he likes me...." - Grooves Bursts out with Laughter - - Both Men Reach the fort and Grooves Drops his load of firewors on the table and head near to th ledge of the fort to get a glimpse of the Sea - Norrington:"Its Getting Dark out" Grooves:"You must be Color blind its been Dark." Norrington:" Alright, Everyone is here. Now lets get this party stared!" Grooves:"Aye Lets Help Set up!" - Both men help set up the celebration - ( 1 hour goes by ) Grooves: "Alright everything is set up... now we need a host." Norrington:"Me!" Grooves:"We need a Host, not a Hostess" Norrington:" I outta........ " Grooves:"I guess ill be the host this time... " Grooves:" Hello all! May i have your Attention! - All the people there turn to his attentin - Grooves:"Welcome to our New New Year Celebration party! Please enjoy the entertainments we have here set up for you all! Please if you have any Questions or comments report to me, now Lets start this party! -All clap and return to their party - - 2 hours go by - Grooves: All attention! Now To End this Celeration with what everyone loves! Fireworks! - Crowd Cheers - Norrington:"Yay! Oh oh Master Grooves! Groves:" Yes?" Norrington:" Arent you going to strap me to a firework? " Grooves:" Dont Tempt Me." - Grooves Turns and grabs the boxes that are in the corner and gets ready to start to ignite them - - Norrington runs up and catches up with Grooves - Norrington: "Im here to help you." Grooves:" Good i have some thing very hard fo you to acomplish for me" Norrington:"Aye i can handle it" Grooves:" Good This is what i want you to do....... Get The HECK away from me!" - Norrington gives a frowned look but ignores the insult and helps grooves with the fireworks - - Grooves sets the box down and then turns to the crowd - Grooves: "Alright! Here is how things are going to work! When we count down from 5 and when we get to 1 i will take this stick and ignite the fire works that are all in this one box! READY?" All: "5!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" All: "4!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" All:"3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" All:"2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" All:"1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" - Grooves Fires the Fireworks - - POW! POW! WESHHHHHH! POW! PO PO POW! CREAA POW! - Crowd: "WOOOO" Crowd: "YA!!!!!!" ( Some were in the Back round ):" THIS IS NICE LOOK AT 'EM FLY!" - The Last of the fire works die out and Groves looks for the last fire wors box - Grooves:"Bloody Hell! Were is the last box of the fireworks?!?!?!?" Norrington:"Theyre Stolen!" Samuel Redbeard:" Ill Assemble the men!" Governor Swan:"ILL Alert the Town Guards!" - Crowd Argues - - But then there was a voice coming from the sea - - The crowd as well Norrington and Grooves Samuel and The Governor come to the ledge of the fort - Grooves:"SPARROW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jack Sparrow:"Oi! Thanks for The fireworks mate! Me men on the ship will Love 'em fly flys! Samuel Redbeard:" Ill Get him!" Beckett:"No Let Him be hes gone." Jack Sparrow:"Happy new Year Mateys!" - Sparrow ignites one of the fireworks - ( WEEEERRRR!!!!!! POW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ) All:"Happy New Year!" We Hope you enjoyed your Nw year Celebration!And have also Enjoyed the new EITC Comedy Series Week 3! Until Next Time! Happy New Year All! Ending Song Category:EITC Category:POTCO